


Watching the Intros -- Part I (Naruto)

by ordinaryusername



Series: Watching The Show (Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, I hope, Not Beta Read, Watching the Intros, What am I doing, fine, i'll just do it myself, just for fun, no fics like this?, plot? maybe later, possible spoiler alert?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryusername/pseuds/ordinaryusername
Summary: Set after the Chuunin Exams, the Rookie Nine and their senseis watch the openings of Naruto.





	1. Naruto Opening 1: ROCKS

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto; if I did, I would skip college
> 
> \---
> 
> P.S. seeing as I have literally no time and am typing this at lunch I'm just going to skip the typical "Ooooh~, they got teleported to a magic room", etc. So, if it is not too much trouble, you can use your imagination. May go back later and add such stuff but no promises. Enjoy! (This takes place right after the Chuunin Exams)

As everybody settled down, Kakashi pushed the DVD in as the paper had instructed and sat down as the screen turned on.

**The screen opens to reveal three familiar-looking shadows, techno piano playing in the background. The camera shows three kids standing on the peak of a mountain and zooms in to the backs of said kids to show that they are Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.**

“What?” Naruto shouts, “This whole thing is _ actually _ about us?”

Sakura hits him over the head. “_ Obviously _, baka.”

Meanwhile, the rest of the Konoha 12 look at the duo agitatedly wondering what would eventually be revealed if this continued the way they believed it would. Kakashi sighs as Gai goes on and on about how youthful his students looked.

**Suddenly, the beat picks up and then Naruto says “Come on!” using someone else’s voice.**

“Too close, Naruto,” Sakura and Ino say in sync. “Too close.”

“Aww, come on Sakura-chan! You know you think I was pretty cute back then.”

_ POW _.

“Okay, I guess not. I forgot how obsessed you are with Sasuke.”

_ POW _.

“AH TEME SAVE ME.”

“Hn. Save yourself, usuratonkashi.”

Choji and Shino look at each other, equally exasperated as Shikamaru sighs. 

“How troublesome.”

**The title, Naruto, is shown as the guitar and choir start to play. The song continues as the screen shows Naruto performing a flip before landing on a building with Sasuke and Sakura before looking over at Kakashi who appears on a power line.**

“AHA! THIS IS FAKE, DATTEBAYO.”

“How do you know, useless?”

“Because you never smile at me.”

“Hn.”

**Sasuke is shown on the tip of a tree while Sakura is kneeling by a boulder. Naruto is sleeping in a tree before falling off and landing on his head.**

Everyone breaks out laughing.

“You dumbass!” Kiba wheezes as he rolls on the floor.

“Naruto-kun,” Hinata whispers in sympathy.

“Stop it, Kiba,” Kurenai scolds him. “Even you’ve done that before.”

Everyone breaks out into renewed laughter as Kiba squawks in indignance.

“You look so stupid next to Sasuke-kun,” Ino laughs.

**Sasuke is seen running before Team 7 is shown fighting a gang of thieves, everyone giving their all except for Kakashi who has his nose buried in his book and only deigns to trip a thief halfheartedly.**

The senseis all laugh, except for Gai who whines about Kakashi’s “coolness”.

“Kakashiiiii, you should at least _ try _to channel your inner youth and take down all of those thieves.”

Asuma laughs out loud. “Gai, you can’t seriously expect him to try when his dear Icha Icha is there, can you?”

“Haha,’’ Kakashi tries. “ Can we all stop poking fun at me and continue with this, please?”

**Naruto makes shadow clones to take down the largest thief, giving kicks before punching him into the nearby stream. Sasuke reaches out a hand for him to take while Kakashi and Sakura wait behind him.**

Everyone watches in amazement.

“Ok, I have to admit that that was pretty cool,” Kiba states in resigned acknowledgment.

“Naruto-kun! Your actions were bursting with youthfulness!” Lee cries out as tears run down his face and he strikes the “Nice Guy” pose.

“Umm, thanks,” Naruto says as he scoots further away from the vicinity of Lee’s tears and into Sakura who promptly whacks him on the head and shoves him onto the floor. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all sigh simultaneously.

**The boys fistbump and then Sasuke pulls Naruto out of the stream.**

“Aww, thanks teme.”

“Shut up, usuratonkashi.”

**The song ends in a flourish as Team 7 walks into the sunset and then the screen goes black.**

They all sit for a second in silence.

“Well,” Asuma says, “I guess that was the first one.”

“Yes, but it’s not like it showed anything new,” Tenten adds. “This looks like it occurred just after the formation of Team 7.”

“I guess we’ll have to wait a while,” Sakura says thoughtfully.

“Yup! In the meantime, anyone feel like ramen?”

“Me!” Choji jumps up from his seat, wiping chip crumbs off the front of his shirt.

“M-Me too, N-Naruto-kun.” Hinata stands uncertainly.

“I shall go as well!” Lee shouts.

“Alright, everybody’s going then,” Naruto says cheerfully before grabbing Hinata’s hand starting to drag her out the door. “C’mon! Kaka-sensei is treating!”

“What?” Kakashi’s head whips up from his erotica.

“Yeah, dattebayo!”


	2. Naruto Opening 2: Haruka Kanata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise! I do not own the Naruto franchise.

Everyone, bellies full of Ichiraku ramen, sits down as Kakashi stares sadly at his empty wallet. Gai had insisted on eating a full 5 bowls in the spirit of Kakashi’s “most youthful offer”. They all settle down and get comfortable in their seats as the screen turns back on.

**This opening starts with an intense guitar solo, zooming in on each member of Team 7 before following the shuriken thrown by Naruto onto the title.**

“GWAH!” Everyone startles at the sudden intensity of the music.

“What the hell? Why do you guys look so emo?”

“SHUT IT KIBA!”

**Four separate shots of Naruto are shown, the majority of him smiling before one of him in a ninja pose.**

“N-Naruto-kun,” Hinata blushes.

**Next, Sasuke is shown ** ** _smirking _ ** **before Sakura joins him and the screen reveals a close-up of her cheerful face.**

“PFFFT- FOREHEAD WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT?”

“SHUT UP, INO-PIG.”

“It’s especially jarring after enjoying Sasuke-kun’s face,” Ino continues.

Naruto and Sasuke both scoot away from Sakura as purple hellfire appears around her. Ino remains oblivious.

**Kakashi is smiling before a group shot of Team 7 shows up; in the midst of a photo being taken Naruto surges towards the camera holding up peace signs before he is brutally taken down by both Sasuke and Sakura.**

“Do you always do foolish things like that and make your teammates rein you in?” Neji asks.

“Hey! I do not do foolish things, dattebayo!”

“Yes, you do.” His teammates answer simultaneously resulting in Sasuke cringing and Sakura lighting up.

**Team Gai is suddenly shown, each appearing in their own respective third of the screen.**

“Team Gai! You all exude youthfulness!”

“I am glad I am able to show as much youthfulness as you, Gai-sensei!”

“LEE!”

“GAI-SENSEI!”

“LEE!”

“GAI-SENSEI!”

“LE-”

Everyone looks back to see Kakashi with Gai in a chokehold, manly tears running down his cheeks. Kakashi waves cheerfully. “Carry on.”

**After Team Gai is Team 10.**

“Ah, finally, a pretty face is shown.”

“HEY, INO-PIG. WHADDYA MEAN BY THAT.”

“Oh, nothing. Just that I’m sure Sasuke-kun is glad to finally see what a  _ real _ woman’s face looks like.”

Choji just looks at his screen self while munching on some more chips and Shikamaru tries to stay out of the fighting Ino and Sakuras’s way.

**Next is Team 8.**

Hinata blushes at seeing herself on the screen while Shino stares in impassive silence. Kiba, predictably, provokes Naruto about how cool he looks compared to him.

“I AM  _ NOT _ SHORT, DATTEBAYO!”

**Surprisingly, Kabuto is shown before all the sensei minus Kakashi appear.**

“MY ETERNAL RIVAL, LOOK AT HOW THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA LOOKS.”

“Yes, yes I see.”

“YOU’RE TOO COOL.”

**The Sand Siblings appear next before Gaara is shown with Naruto and Sasuke on either side of him. The screen then rotates around Naruto and Sasuke, with purple eyes looking down on Sasuke specifically.**

All the adults exchange a look while Sakura involuntarily shivers and Sasuke grips the Curse Mark that Kakashi sealed on his neck.

**All of the teams are shown standing in a circle in succession.**

Everyone shudders at the intensity of the moment and how badass they all look.

**Several snippets of fighting are shown, with Neji in a combat position, Lee standing at the ready, Gaara looking murderous, Shino with his bugs, and Naruto forming a seal.**

“It appears that these are from the Chuunin exams that we just completed.” Neji comments.

As they all look upon Gaara’s face, they shudder as they remember how he injured Lee. Gai sets his gaze upon his student but sees only a straight back and focused eyes.

**Sasuke with his Sharingan activated fights an enemy before the scene cuts to Lee fighting and finally, Hinata fiercely practices on a training dummy.**

“AH, SASUKE-KUN!” two shrill voices squeal. Sasuke shrinks into his seat.

“Hey, Hinata! I didn’t know you were training so hard!” Kiba says in astonishment to his teammate.

“H-Hai, Kiba-kun. I m-must practice i-if I want to get any b-better.”

**Suddenly Naruto in Tailed-Beast Mode is shown.**

“Dude!”

“What?”

“Chill.”

**Sakura with her new haircut is revealed and then Orochimaru, Kakashi, and Kabuto are shown in succession. Sasuke’s silhouette with the purple swirls of the curse mark spreading is shown along with Orochimaru’s smirking face.**

Faces turn toward both Kakashi and Sasuke but Sasuke is quick to shut them down.

“No.”

**Naruto throws a desperate last punch before the scene cuts to the Konoha 12 standing on a hill looking battle-worn. Finally, jerky movements are used to zoom out showing all of the genin before the screen bleeds white.**

“Well-”

“Let’s hurry and go to the next one, dattebayo!”

“Shut up, usuratonkachi!”


	3. Naruto Opening 3: Kanashimi Wo Yasashisa Ni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: wow... still don’t own Naruto
> 
> Edit: soooo, I wrote this at like 5 in the morning and was consequently late for Biology, but ALL OF Y’ALLS COMMENTS HAVE TOTALLY MADE UP FOR IT! I’m sorry if I can’t respond to all of y’all but just know that your comments make me smile! :D (y’all are honestly making me want to add more plot and effort lol)

**Naruto is lying in a bare field sprinkled with kunai as he stands up heavily. He reaches full height and Sasuke and Sakura are shown with him.**

Kakashi’s eyes widen.  _ That looks exactly like an abandoned battlefield from the Second Shinobi War… it can’t possibly mean that- _

He is startled out of his thoughts as Gai claps a hand on his shoulder and gives him a sympathetic look.

**The three genin run through a sparse forest as the music picks up and the title is shown. It suddenly cuts to baby Naruto standing alone amongst the townspeople.**

All of the genin quiet down as they realize the gravity of the scene. Naruto looks away from everybody to his right and ends up staring into Sasuke’s face which, to his surprise, isn’t full of scorn for once. He whips his face away to look at the screen.

**Baby Gaara is also shown, swinging on a lonely swing in an empty playground. Baby Hinata and Baby Neji are also shown in quick succession.**

“Awwwww!” all the girls squeal. “You guys were soooo cute!” 

Hinata blushes as Neji looks away in embarrassment. Tenten elbows him in the ribs, a smug look on her face. “You like all the attention, Neji. Don’t even bother trying to pretend.”

“Hmph.”

“NEJI-KUN. EVEN BACK THEN YOU WERE INFUSED WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH.”

“Shut up, idiot.”

Meanwhile, Naruto stands up in indignance. “Hey! Don’t you guys think  _ I _ was cute?”

Sakura and Ino stare at the screen, making a decision.

“...yeah, I guess.”

“WHADDYA MEAN, YOU  _ GUESS _ ? I HAVE TO BE THE CUTEST ONE UP THERE, DATTEBAYO.”

Hinata, behind him, timidly raises her hand. “I-I thought you w-were really cute, N-Naruto-kun.”

He whips around, and gets in her face, grinning widely.

“Really, Hinata?!”

Her entire face turns red as she leans away, trying not to faint.

“H-hai, Naruto-kun.”

Sasuke, who is beside him, yanks him down in his seat. “Can you  _ shut up _ so we can continue?”

“...you’re just jealous that I’m getting all the attention.”

Sasuke ignores him.

**Baby Ino and Sakura are shown, laughing together.**

“HA! LIKE THAT EVER HAPPENED.”

“SHUT UP, KIBA!”

Sounds of scuffling are heard as the two girls launch themselves at Kiba.

**Naruto is shown again, but this time, instead of standing among the neglectful adults, he starts running. It transitions to Present Naruto running with a scroll in his mouth as he is surrounded with shadow clones. Suddenly, multiple scenes flash, the most significant being Sakura readying a kunai, Sasuke charging up lightning, and Naruto falling from the sky. The music swells as each team leader and genin are shown with each beat.**

“Woah… am I the only one getting goosebumps?”

They all shake their heads.

Suddenly Ino laughs. “Shikamaru, why do you look so serious when all you’re doing is cloud watching?”

“Troublesome woman, that is serious work. They change every day.”

Stunned by his sound logic, Ino settles down. However, Choji gives a muffled chuckle at her out of character submission and consequently gets beaten.

**The Sandaime is shown standing at the Heroes Pedestal as three young kids are revealed. Next, Jiraiya is standing with his hair blowing in the wind.**

“Hey, it’s Pervy-Sage!”

Sakura whomps him on the head. “Baka! He is one of the Three Legendary Sannin! Don’t you remember when we studied them in class? Show some respect!”

“But he’s really just a pervy old man, Sakura-chan!”

Meanwhile, Kurenai jumps up. “Wait! Back it up!”

“What? Why?” Asuma asks.

“Just do it!”

Asuma, sighing, gets up and presses the rewind arrow on the DVD player until Kurenai shouts “Stop!”.

“What, what,  _ what _ ?”

“Oh noooo!” She whines. “Orochimaru was actually kind of cute when he was a kid.”

Kakashi sighs and Asuma facepalms. He quickly forwards the DVD stopping where they were before anyone else could make any more comments.

**Naruto rises from a stream, shaking his hair before he’s next shown running in a field. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi show up to run with him as the video ends.**

“That one was pretty cool!”

“Hn, you’re just saying that because everyone thought you were cute as a kid.”

“Shut it, teme!”


	4. Naruto Opening 4: GO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did, Itachi never would've had to commit the Massacre.
> 
> P.S. Thank y'all for your reviews! They are the ultimate motivation and probably why I'm working on this at 12 in the morning! This is one of my favorite OG Naruto intros. Hope you enjoy!

**A strong beat starts this opening off while beginning with Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and then Naruto all in a fighting pose. Next, a scroll of images is shown of each team, sensei, and even ninja animal with the focus remaining on Team 7.**

“The music for this one is bearable,” Shino mutters from the back.

Everyone except Hinata jumps, having forgotten he was even there in the first place. Shino retreats further back, now depressed from having been forgotten.

**A black silhouette appears, swinging what seems to be a sword at the camera as the title image is shown.**

Everybody subconsciously leans forward in their seats as Asuma puts what they all are thinking into words.

“So this is when the future begins.”

**Black flames devour the screen and then two Sharingan eyes blink open.**

“What?!” Sasuke jumps out of his seat in pure fury. “ _ He _ is going to get involved?”

“Calm down, Sasuke,” Kakashi says in a bored voice. “Remember- actually, it would do you  _ all _ good to remember that this hasn’t happened yet. Nothing is set in stone.”

Sasuke sends a sharp glare at his teacher but retakes his seat next to Naruto.

**A group picture of all the genin is shown before a picture of all the sensei scrolls past. Next, all of the females are shown in traditional robes in the background as the males run past. Predictably, Jiraiya is the one to hold up the line as he gapes at Tsunade, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke disgruntled, and Naruto to kick him in the back.**

“HEY!”

“A-ano-”

“What the he-”

_ THUD _

“Hinata!”

“Honey, I know you’re angry, but that’s no excuse for swearing in front of the ge-”

“DAMN RIGHT THAT’S NO REASON BUT LOOK AT HOW I AM  _ POSITIONED _ . WHAT THE  _ FU- _ ”

“OKAY LET’S MOVE ON.”

**A group shot of the genin looking very serious is fashed before a scene of Sasuke and Sakura fighting enemy shinobi is seen, Sasuke going so far as to steal an enemy katana.**

_ SQUEEEEEAL _

_ Oh no, here it comes.  _ Sasuke mentally groans.

“Sasuke-kun! That was an awesome move! Could you teach me? Maybe some… private lessons after all this is over?”

“What?! No way, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun, didn’t you see how well we worked together? Take  _ me _ for some private lessons!”

“No, me!”

“ _ No _ , me!”

“NO, me!”

“N-”

It’s at this moment Naruto decides to make his appearance saying “Ladies, ladies. How about  _ I  _ give you some private lessons, yeah? Teme can’t teach both of you, dattebayo!”

\---

Everything settles as the girls sit on Naruto’s prone form.

**The group shot gets ever closer as a battle scene with the adults is shown.**

Kurenai and Asuma both study their opponent intensely, looking for any visible weaknesses in the short time they were allowed.

**Next, Kakashi and Itachi lock kunai glaring into the others’ eyes.**

Kakashi’s visible eye widens as Sasuke tenses visibly. All the genin give him inquisitive looks as Kakashi ponders this newest development.

_ I’m going to have to fight  _ him _ ? Darn… _

**Gai takes out multiple opponents with a leaf kick.**

“Yosh! The power of youth once again reigns supreme!”

**And multiple Narutos attack Kabuto; he throws off or evades each one.**

Naruto’s expression becomes stonier as Sakura gasps and Sasuke narrows his eyes.

**Naruto is shown with Jiraiya before the screen rolls to reveal Itachi and Sasuke with a Chidori in his hand.**

_ Maybe this is it,  _ Sasuke thinks in meager hope.  _ Maybe this is when I will finally avenge my clan. _

Kakashi looks at him in pity knowing that Sasuke could never hope to kill Itachi at his current level.  _ Which could lead to another set of problems I’d rather not think about _ , Kakashi sighs.

**Naruto is shown at a festival of sorts along with Jiraiya before the shot moves on to Tsunade who kicks the ground with such force it erupts.**

Sakura looks on with starry eyes. If only she had that kind of power, she wouldn't have to rely on the boys so often.

**Kabuto with an ANBU mask is revealed before Jiraiya and Orochimaru appear on their respective summons.**

“Wow,” Choji mutters between bites of chips. “That actually looks really cool.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Shikamaru replies. “I’d still much rather be watching the clouds right now.”

**Naruto is shown between all three Legendary Sannin before a last shot of Team 7 minus Sasuke flits by, Naruto “destroying” the screen with what appears to be a rotating ball of force.**

“Ooh, do I learn a new move?!”

Meanwhile, Kakashi stares on in astonishment.  _ Minato-sensei, could he really learn that? _

However, he is pulled out of his reverie when Sasuke leans back in his chair, crossing his arms.  _ It seems that I wasn’t the only one to see that minute detail. This is extremely bad. _

“Yosh! Who else is ready to continue on this path of youthfulness?”


	5. Naruto Opening 5: Seishun Kyousoukyoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if i owned Naruto i would be living on my own island right about now

**This time the opening starts with instrumentals, as Naruto and Sasuke are shown on the screen, Sasuke with his face in the shadows and his back to the screen. Next, the title comes into view before two familiar-looking shadows clash.**

“Woah,” Kiba mutters to Shino who is sulking next to him. “This one has a whole lot more of a serious vibe to it, y’ know?”

Sakura sends a tentative glance towards Sasuke who is on the other side of Naruto, but he merely ignores her and raises a hand to his tingling neck. Kakashi who is behind them narrows his eyes at Sasuke’s actions.

**Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Choji are shown together at the top of a stony hill, all wearing very serious expressions.**

Shikamaru straightens in his seat, drawn out of his inner complaining by the presence of these certain people, the atmosphere, and-

“Shikamaru! Congratulations!” Choji elbows him in the side.

“I knew you would make it,” Asuma says with a grin as he leans back in his seat, arms crossed contentedly.

_ Hm,  _ Shikamaru ponders, glancing around the room.  _ From what we’ve seen so far I am the only one who graduated to Chuunin status. Why? Naruto showed that he can work out creative solutions on the fly and Sasuke showed even greater promise… unless… _

**The ragtag group is now shown racing through barren fields, trees, and a forest. Neji activates his Eight Trigrams move against an invisible opponent, Shikamaru throws a kunai, and Kiba launches into an attack with Akamaru as Choji rolls on the ground. Naruto darts between explosions on the ground.**

“Ok, what in the heck is going on? What are we doing? Why are we doing it? And, why aren’t we in our teams. Dattebayo?” Naruto blurts out. 

“Usuratonkachi. Nara is obviously wearing a chuunin vest which means he is most likely acting as team leader for whatever mission you guys are on.”

“Sasuke is correct, Naruto.” Kakashi steps in as Naruto opens his mouth indignantly.

**Sasuke is now shown. ** ** _Topless._ **

Surprisingly, the only high-pitched squeal results from Ino, and Shikamaru quickly covers his ears and winces. Sakura instead stares in horror at the glowing curse mark that Orochimaru had left on her teammate. She whips her head toward Kakashi, incredulity in her eyes.

“I thought you had sealed it!” she gasps.

“I thought I did too, but apparently it wasn’t good enough,” Kakashi answers, his face betraying nothing but his conscience drowning in guilt as he looks toward his protege.

“What?” Naruto asks suspiciously as everyone else listens in as they notice the disturbance.

“Erm, nothing, Narut-”

“It’s a mark that Orochimaru left on me when he bit me.” Sasuke snaps. “It’s completely fine.” He glances toward the screen. “Or, we thought it was.”

“Why didn’t I know about this until now? We’re teammates, dattebayo!” Naruto jumps out of his seat, standing in front of Sasuke with a finger pointing toward his face accusatorily.

“ _ Because, _ ” Sasuke pushes Naruto’s finger out of his face. “It was my personal business. Now shut up and sit down, dobe.”

Naruto sits as the rest of the genin look at Sasuke both questioningly and slightly fearfully.

**An image of Naruto and Sakura are shown as, presumably, Sasuke’s arm reaches down and grabs his forehead protector.**

_ Well,  _ Kakashi thinks, looking at his young team.  _ Maybe his bonds will keep him away from the path I fear he’ll follow. _

**However, as he starts to pull it up, Naruto and Sakura are replaced by Orochimaru and Itachi, and he drops the hitai-ate.**

_ Or not. _

Sasuke flinches, feeling all the accusatory glances from the other sensei on his neck.

Kakashi glares at them each in turn.

_ Oh no, _ Sakura pleads as tears well up in her eyes.  _ We have to be enough for him to stay, right? _

Meanwhile, Naruto stares on, uncomprehending.

**Orochimaru fades into the background as a two-headed man, a woman with a flute, an eight-armed man, and an extremely large man are shown in Sound village garb along with Kabuto.**

“Wait a second,” Gai says. “I feel like I have seen them before.”

The rest of the jonin all nod before Gai shakes his head. “I suppose not.”

Everyone rolls their eyes.

**Gai and Lee are staring at the sunset, tears rolling down their faces.**

“Oh no!” Tenten realizes. “Do you think that’s about your injury, Lee?”

“I would wager a guess that, yes, it is.” Neji rolls his eyes as Lee and Gai cry in a frighteningly similar way to the screen.

**The rest of the teams along with Tsunade and Jiraiya appear with Sakura clutching her hands hopefully. Naruto and Sasuke are facing away from each other, memories appearing between them, gradually becoming worse and worse. Sasuke disappears, Sharingan lingering as Naruto in Tailed Beast mode roars at the sky. Suddenly a kunai pinning a hitai-ate is stuck to stone as the opening cuts to an abrupt end.**

No one speaks or even moves, as if coming to an unspoken agreement to just continue.


	6. Naruto Opening 6: No Boy, No Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ...should be pretty obvious that I do not own the Naruto franchise
> 
> I feel like these are really short, but I suppose it can't be helped, given that the intros are only 1 minute and 30 seconds long lol

**An intense guitar solo starts it off, with two figures running towards each other on a rocky plain with lightning flashing in the background. One of the figures is revealed to be Naruto who jumps into an attack with a Rasengan in his palm.**

_ No way,  _ Kakashi thinks.  _ He learned Sensei’s signature move! Like father, like son I suppose. _

Naruto stares in awe at the rotating ball of chakra. “Hey, teme! Looks like I have something to beat your Chidori, dattebayo!”

“Hn,” Sasuke scoffs.

**Flashes of Sakura and Sasuke are shown mid-attack. Rock explodes to reveal the title. Now, Naruto is lying on his back with rain pouring down all around him. He is holding a hitai-ate in his left hand. Next, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya are shown standing in a gloomy Konoha.**

“Damn, what happened to all of you guys? This is so depressing!” Kiba exclaims.

Shino shushes him with a mere gesture of his hand and points at Sasuke. “From what we have seen so far, it appears that Sasuke has left the village for Orochimaru.”

Unfortunately, everyone else had been in a subdued state due to the gloominess of the opening and so they all heard him. Tears form in Sakura’s and Ino’s eyes, Lee gapes open-mouthed, Neji narrows his eyes, and Naruto jumps out of his seat. 

“What the hell, Shino?! There’s no way Teme would leave the village for Orochimaru! Right, Sasuke?”

Sasuke remains seated, eyes fixed on the ground. Shikamaru sighs, “Mendokuse… Yes, Naruto, Sasuke left but this is in the future. We can still prevent it. In fact, go so far as to bet that the hitai-ate you have in your hand is Sasuke’s.”

Asuma nods, confirming Shikamaru’s hypothesis.

“But,” Naruto looks around helplessly. “But, we’re a team. This is your home.”

At this, Sasuke looks up, eyes empty. “It ceased being my home the moment that man murdered my entire clan.”

Kakashi looks down, thoughts muddled.

**The rest of the kids minus Choji are shown standing in a pavilion of sorts, all with determined expressions. Tsunade flips her hair in the wind as she stands in front of the Hokage Tower with the jonin. Naruto stands up on unsteady feet, looking down sadly until he clenches his teeth and leaps back into action. Flashes o each child are shown, either training or standing with determination in their stances.**

“You see, Naruto?” Sakura says. “We will fight back, show Orochimaru what we can do, and bring Sasuke home!”

“Yeah,” Naruto agrees the light returning in his eyes. “You’re right! Alright guys, let’s go, dattebayo!”

Sasuke rolls his eyes goodnaturedly at Naruto’s antics but feels a warmth in his chest.

**Sakura stands poker-faced at the head of the group of children before a group wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them are shown.**

Kurenai grimaces.

_ More enemies, seriously?  _ Kakashi groans.

“Do not worry, rival! This just means there are more enemies to beat!”

Kakashi shoots Gai a grateful look for trying to cheer him up.

**Orochimaru is now shown, men kneeling around him. Sasuke is standing alone, his hitai-ate gone.**

The genin tense before relaxing, remembering that this technically hasn’t happened yet.

**Finally, Naruto runs, grinning, towards the edge of the Hokage Monument before leaping off where the scene ends.**

Everybody unconsciously relaxes, glad that it was over. However, they all brace themselves as the next one starts to play, eager to learn what will come next but also hesitant to know what the negative consequences will be.


	7. Naruto Opening 7: Namikaze Satellite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It is called FANfiction for a reason
> 
> Sorry about the wait, y'all. I had this big ass biology lab report hanging over me (still do, in fact ;-;), and I've been desperately catching up on sleep due to the early hours at the hospital for rotations (which I have to write ANOTHER report for ugh). ANYWAY, I hope y'all like it, because these next two chapters are probably going to feel pretty rushed because I personally don't really like these last two and I really want to move on to Shippuden. Enjoy and I'll see y'all next time!
> 
> P.S. Y'alls comments really help me to both gain the motivation to write when I'm feeling absolutely exhausted and brighten up my day at school when I'm feeling depressed. Just thought y'all should know how happy it makes me lol.

**This opening starts with a cheerful upbeat, showing many of the genin scrambling to get ready: Tenten grabbing her hitai-ate, Ino pulling on her sandles, Choji snacking on a rice ball, and Lee running out as he slams the door which leads to a scene of them all relaxing in a field as the title plays.**

All the children relax as happy music plays, choosing to forget the events tha had transpired during the last showing. The adults, on the other hand, do not. They keep a trained eye on Sasuke, Asuma and Kurenai because their trust in him is steadily crumbling, Kakashi because he is worried about the boy’s emotional state, and Gai simply because Kakashi cares about him.

**The camera transitions to show Naruto standing in a shadowy, orange place with about 1 foot of water. Sakura is standing in the middle of a purple-tinted Konoha, leaning on a chain-link fence as she looks up at the sky. Both of them have deadly serious expressions on their faces.**

Despite the earlier cheer, the mood in the room falls again at the sight of a usually cheerful Naruto with such a look on his face. Naruto, picking up on the tense atmosphere, faces them with an obviously forced smile. 

“Guys, why are you looking so down? This hasn’t even happened yet! We can still change everything!”

They all look at him, but no one’s expression changes. Sasuke pulls at his sleeve in an uncharacteristically subdued manner.

“Just sit down, dobe.”

**Everyone is revealed as Naruto takes off at a run, all of them in the same shadowy environment until the Normal Naruto jumps at the camera. As he starts to run again, various memories are shown in the foreground. The images of the Team 7 photo and Sasuke holding a Chidori with a murderous look in his Sharingan eyes linger a bit longer than others.**

The mood in the room reaches an all-new low.

**Itachi is shown with his Mangekyou Sharingan activated as he holds Sasuke against a wall by his throat.**

Kakashi flinches and looks away from the screen, unable to look at his old subordinate choking his beloved student. Meanwhile, Naruto audibly snarls, a red tint to his usually blue eyes.

“Who the _ hell _is that?” he growls.

“That’s my brot-... Itachi Uchiha.” Sasuke rolls his eyes. “He’s the man i swore to-”

“To kill.” Sakura finishes, a blank look in her eyes.

The rest of the genin look on with wide eyes, unable to comprehend the levels of _ messed-up _ coming from Team 7.

Hinata places a trembling, but gentle hand on Naruto’s shoulder.

“Naruto-kun,” she murmurs without stammering. “It’s okay. This hasn’t happened.”

Astonishingly, the red slowly bleeds away and Naruto calms down at her words.

**The next memory shows Sasuke and Naruto leaping at each other, their respective jutsu activated, as Sakura desperately runs towards them.**

Kakashi fixes a trained eye on his two male students, studying them with an unreadable expression on his face. Sakura pales.

“You idiots! Don’t tell me you actually fought that seriously!” She scolds them.

“S-sakura-chan!” Naruto pleads as Sasuke sits in astonishment at the fact she had included him in her scolding. “Please, it hasn’t happened yet!”

“I DON’T CARE!” she roars.

They both flinch as she sends her fist down on their heads.

“THIS HAD BETTER NOT BE HAPPENING ANY TIME SOON, YOU HEAR ME?”

“H-hai.”

“Hn.”

**Another fight between Sasuke and Naruto is seen, showing a powerful collision.**

Sakura sends a glare towards her boys, with both of them flinching at the obvious threat in her bright eyes. Shikamaru sits in bored surprise at the way Sasuke allowed her to threaten him. _ Hmm… interesting. _

**Finally, young Sasuke and Naruto stand together, hands joined in the peace sign. The kids all sit together on a grassy hill under a starry sky. A shooting star is reflected in Naruto’s clear blue eye as he clutches a familiar, ** ** _scratched_ ** **, hitai-ate.**

So it’s completely confirmed. Sasuke sighs through his nose. Although he understands what his future self did, he can’t help but feel a pain in his chest as he looks over at his teammates and sensei.

**Finally, all of their hands are shown as they throw them up in a cheer before walking off into the distance.**

Neji studies the screen, surprised to see himself included. He hadn’t particularly cared about the youngers but apparently something happened to change that. He looks over to his left and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Hey, Lee,” he begins, before seeing the tears running down his friend’s face. He inwardly groans, preparing himself for the imminent outburst.

“LEE! LOOK! YOUR LEG IS HEALED!”

“HAI GAI-SENSEI! IT APPEARS YOUR PILLS HAVE SUCCEEDED IN HEALING ME!”

Gai falters for a second, before his grin comes back, albeit a little more strained.

“OF COURSE THEY DID, LEE! I INFUSED THEM WITH THE POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS!”

“OF COURSE GAI-SENSEI!”

Lee launches himself as best he can at his green-clad teacher, burying his face in his chest and getting youthful tears and not-so-youthful snot all over his spandex.

“Thank you!”

Gai feels something in his chest twinge before he strikes a nice guy pose, Lee still hanging off of him.

“It is no problem at all, dear student! Now let us continue with this exciting peek into the future!”

“HAI!”

Everybody else desperately stifles their laughter, until Naruto’s voracious laughs fill the room. Kakashi hurriedly starts the next one, wiping a tear from his good eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, if I wasn't clear above, expect slower updates, at least for now. Sorry about the rant!
> 
> EDIT: Ok so now that I'm actually thinking about it... the ninth opening has practically nothing going on with it and nothing to describe and doesn't really contribute a lot to the development of the anime itself, so now I don't think I'm going to do it after all. If this bothers you, I'm sorry.


	8. Naruto Opening 8: Re:member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto
> 
> I just wanted to give an enormous THANK YOU to those of you who commented! Y'all gave me a smile and more motivation to get this dang chapter done. (also have been distracted by writing some more of this stuff, but not focused on the intros)
> 
> Shameless plug-in: As much as y'alls comments motivated me, this dude took care of the rest. His arrangement really gets you in the "Naruto Mood" I guess, haha. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blDi7Ml70q8&list=PLckzHFEtKI0SN0ZE9hVHZFUY6yXdJ9W_W&index=1

**A shadow shaped like Naruto is dashing through trees until he bursts into the sunlight, the sun beating down on the world where the title is shown. Now, Naruto in all of his orange-clad glory is running through a forest, looking suspiciously serious. A cherry blossom facilitates the transition to a shot of Sakura standing beside a bench with a just-as-serious face.**

“Damn, you guys!” Kiba grumbles. “I don’t like this new serious side that you all are showing.”

Ino elbows him in the side. “Shut up, baka!” She whispers to him over his groaning.

**A lewd book and a flak jacket are shown in quick succession before Kakashi poofs into existence, proudly holding Icha Icha paradise.**

Everybody groans and facepalms in sync, except for Gai.

“EVEN YOUR VERY PRESENCE IS COOL, MY ETERNAL RIVAL.”

Kakashi just ignores him and buries his nose into his own copy of the book.

**Akamaru runs into the scene, jumping into Kiba’s jacket where he’s standing with the rest of Team 8.**

“ _ Finally, _ ” Kiba cheers. “It’s the best team yet!”

Hinata just giggles at his antics behind her hand as Shino says “But Kiba, we’ve barely been sho-”

“FAT CHANCE,” Naruto interrupts. “TEAM 7 IS THE BEST, DATTEBAYO.”

“Don’t even!” Kiba yells back. “Team 8 is!”

“Who has gone on a C-rank mission before? Team 7!” Naruto cheers.

“Oh, yeah? Well, who’s the best tracking team since forever?”

Naruto goes silent, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Well, who’s been beat before?”

Kiba’s face flushes as he starts to get out of his seat, Naruto doing the same.

“That was cheating and YOU KNOW IT!” He yells as the two boys launch themselves at each other, their teammates looking on disinterestedly.

Suddenly, the boys are lying flat on the floor with their respective sensei’s feet on their stomachs.

“Sit down.” They say in unison, an evil aura surrounding them both.

“H-hai.”

**A shadow finds its way back to Shikamaru as Team 10 is shown.**

  
  


The real Team 10 wanting to cheer themselves, but withholding themselves at the sight of a still murderous looking Kurenai, Asuma leaning behind her and desperately shaking his head at them. She looks back at him and he freezes, slowly moving back into his proper seat.

**A punch and a kick are thrown before Lee launches himself into a backward flip, landing between his two teammates.**

“YOSH!” He cheers, oblivious of an irate Kurenai sneaking up behind him. “TEAM 3!”

...

The rest of the genin keep their gaze on the screen as Lee lays groaning on the floor while Kurenai sits back down in her seat.

**3 shadowy figures are shown, one with a Sharingan, one with glasses, and a final one with purple markings around their eyes** .

Sakura shifts in discomfort, glancing at Sasuke who keeps his eyes on the screen.

**Each of the sensei are shown, including Iruka. Naruto is seen standing alone before he turns around and each of the children are revealed, resulting in a large grin from the previously depressed Naruto.**

Now it’s Naruto’s turn to feel uncomfortable as the genin feel a twinge in their chests.

**Next, an intense montage is shown, Ino forming her clan’s jutsu hand signs, Shikamaru unleashing his shadow and Choji destroying the ground as he rolls past. Shino unleashes his bugs, Kiba and Akamaru use Fang Over Fang, and Hinata activates her Byakugan. Neji is seen in a taijutsu pose, Tenten unleashes her weapons, and Lee performs a spinning kick before Naruto forms a Rasengan and jumps into the air, bringing it down onto the camera.**

Each of the sensei feel an enormous amount of pride welling up inside them as they look on at their proficient students. Kakashi simultaneously feels a twinge of sadness at not seeing Sakura or Sasuke on the screen with Naruto.

**As the song finishes, Tsunade and Shizune are standing on the roof of the Hokage Building as Naruto is walking to an unknown destination, a shot of Jiraiya and finally, one of Konohamaru and his friends before a dramatic effect is thrown onto a determined Naruto before the view freezes, and the screen fades to black.**

All of the genin, newly invigorated by the intense song, clamber over each other in an attempt to start the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, you never really notice how much you say a word until you're having to prevent yourself from making a character say it lol (@ "y'all").
> 
> Anyway, ON TO SHIPPUDEN!


End file.
